


Coma

by ArielleArcher



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielleArcher/pseuds/ArielleArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing stronger than death is her voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coma

How pathetic.

Wasting your sobs and cries for a killer and a murderer of many. He was only a _hitokiri_ , woman… just another killer. Save your tears for those who deserve them. Spend your remaining time praying to God that I let you live, not mourning his death. Release that limp hand! Accept reality.

He. Is. Lost.

Draping your body over his won't reverse the flood of blood from his wounds. It won't pour back the breath into his lungs. Really, the battle's victor was chosen from the start: are you so blind to the hands of Fate that you can't recognize her handiwork?

His eyes begin to hold the final emptiness that no amount of broken sobs can reverse, the small body relaxing into a mere shell as the Shinigami cast his spirit into eternal torment. Learn this lesson well, woman – Heaven preserves only the worthiest of lives.

 _He_ never stood a chance.

It's finished; the swordsman has drowned in a pool of his own blood. Don't waste your time clinging to false hope in the face of such truth. You can't entice his drifting soul to return anymore… The dead need nothing from the living, particularly not misplaced affection.

You show such disgusting vulnerability over a warm corpse. Stand up, woman! Brush the wetness from your face. Move away from him. Gather your wits. Flee to your remaining companions – your protector is gone, and the others cannot shield you from my blade forever. Soon you, too, will feel the cold bite of eternity from my blade

Run. Scatter, like a mouse. Since I'm in a generous mood, perhaps I will give you an extra few seconds as I gather my prize – his head. It's mine, that red hair and those blank, still-open golden eyes. I'll put it on display for all of Kyoto, so that everyone will know what a great evil has been slain today… what a great evil _I_ have slain.

They will speak of me with awe, gathered in their homes and around the fire. My name will be on the tongue of every man and lord and child. Their strong, brave hero -

Why are you not running? What are you doing, standing over his body like that? _Foolish_ woman. Your protection is meaningless. His head is mine – are you so infatuated with a pretty face, with a _lie_ , that you would raise your useless wooden sword to protect it? Even children know better. How naïve.

No matter; soon enough you will understand that death does not come in glorious last stands old tales tell, or selfless sacrifices for the good of all. Death creeps upon you from behind, cold and deadly. Death is a dark, damp mist.

Death is the first slash that you aren't expecting.

Death is the second, and the third, as you desperately attempt to regain form.

Death won't be long now; you can hardly lift your weapon, much less strike me.

I watch as your arms tremble with strain. They waver. Sweat trails down your neck and soaks the front of your gi in a round, heavy splotch. There's some blood soaked there, too. Yours or his?

A feint. A quick dodge left, then a failed attempt at offense. Shrill war-cry, splitting the air with fierce fury.

You're getting desperate.

I see it – my opening. A perfect, fatal blow. You will feel pain. My arms draw back, preparing, raising my weapon…

You whisper

_Kenshin,_

And he rises.


End file.
